


Cause I don't leave

by scurvycorn



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvycorn/pseuds/scurvycorn
Summary: Murdoc gets a little too emotional





	Cause I don't leave

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this post on Tumblr and it was just so cute https://prospektsghost.tumblr.com/post/179767381942/feels  
> This isn't much but I just wanted to get rid of my writers block :P

Murdoc was standing by the balcony railing with a cigarette in between his fingers. He wasn't doing anything too special, just thinking like he always did. But this time it was different because usually, he would never get too deep into his thoughts. But today, he just couldn't help himself. Suddenly, he hears the glass door slide open. 2D steps onto the balcony and softly smiles at the bassist.

"Is everything alright Muds?" 2D asks. "You've been out here for quite some time now,"

"Uh, yeah. Everything's fine. I'm fine," Murdoc replies. He runs a hand through his hair as he feels the corners of his eyes start to warm up and sting.

2D may be brain damaged but he isn't a fool. He's known Murdoc for decades now. And knowing Murdoc, there was probably something wrong. "You sure? You don't look so, you know, Murdoc like?"

"I'm fine 2D, you don't need to worry about me." Murdoc snaps back. He doesn't mean to be rude. It's just that he doesn't like talking about his problems like this. He's not that much of an affection shower per se.

2D brushes his hand against Murdoc's and takes it in his. He squeezes his hand and holds it up, giving Murdoc a soft and empathetic look. "I know you don't want to Murdoc but... You can talk to me. You know that right?"

"I-I," Murdoc stammers, looking away.

"Take your time. And it's okay if you don't want to tell me now, tomorrow or ever. Just know that I'm always here if you want to talk,"

Murdoc's face grows red as he tries his best not to cry. He tries to think of things he likes. His bass, music, his Grammy award, 2D. 2D... He likes 2D. At this point, Murdoc can't hold his tears back and a single tear falls down his cheek.

2D gasps and places his other hand on the other's cheek to wipe the tears away. "M-Muds,"

Murdoc just continues shedding multiple little tears all at once. He couldn't stop himself and he was ashamed. Ashamed for showing this part of himself to the one person that actually cared about him. Again.

"Muds... Please don't cry. You know I don't like it when you cry," 2D says, wiping another tear away. Murdoc throws himself onto 2D, tightly holding onto him and pressing his face into 2D's shirt. The singer places an arm around him and pats his back.

"It's okay Murdoc, take your time,"

 


End file.
